I owe you?
by KnightWatcher90
Summary: After sixteen year old Eridan runs into sixteen year old Sollux, running from some bullies Sollux gets in the way and ends up getting hurt. Eridan feels like he owes him but doesn't know how. That and Sollux refuses spend much time with him, without it being awkward. I don't own Homestuck, anything underlined and in italic, or anyone from Homestuck.
1. Who the hell are you?

AN: The following does not belong to me: Homestuck, Sollux, Eridan, the book mentioned or the music mentioned. I recommend listening to and reading all of them, just saying. I only own the plot and I hope you enjoyed reading this. It may suck :/ T for now. Human!Stuck. Maybe ErixSol later. 16 years old Eridan and Sollux.

* * *

I stumble into a dark alley, my muster hood pulled over my black hair. It was pouring outside, and I've been kicked out of my house for the fifth time in a week. My step-father hated me for some reason and punched me. I socked him back and broken his nose. The lightning flashing and I watch it, suddenly getting knocked to the ground by someone. I yelp as I hit the ground, my earphones blarring the begining to Dream on, the Emimem version. Feeling the weight of the other person lighten I open my eyes. A boy about my age, sixteen, with goofy glasses, a scarf, and a purple stripe in his black hair. I shove him off, picking my iPod up.

"The fuck ith your problem dude!?" I shout, glaring at the stranger. He picks himself up off the ground and looks down, shivering. The jackass didn't even have a jacket.

"U...Uh," he looks around, listening for something. It seemed he heard it when he ran to the back of the alleyway. "H-hide." he whispers as loud as he could. I look at him with a questioningly face. I hear a herd of footsteps coming this way and I turn around to the front of the dark place. A few boys appear as ligtning strike. A low growl escapes my throat.

"What the hell do you want?" he shout at them, stepping forward. One smirks and flips open a spring loaded knife. I swallow, still glaring at him. "Go ahead, like you're the only one that'th tried to kill me with a knife before." I taunt, watching him closely. He chargers me and I dodge the almost blow, tripping him. I quickly jump on him, not really relying on my weight, only being about 110 pounds. I take hold of his hand and wrestle the knife away from him. I jump up and hold it out, pointing it at the other kids. "Now get the fuck out of here before I thlit you're throath." I warn, getting a surprise when the guy jumps on my back, pulling me to the ground. He takes his knife, cuts a gash in my arm and runs away. I could sense the fear he had. The boy that had crashed into me comes out of hidding.

"Are you going to get the fuck out of here?" I ask, a harsh glare directed toward him from my red and blue eyes. It's not like he was any better then me. He had purple eyes.

"I uh just w-wanted to say thanks for uh..." he trails off, looking at me.

"For saving your life. They were going to kill me if I didn't thare them off firtht." I growl out, scooping up my glasses. They were the colour of my eyes.

"O-oh but still, they w-would'v-ve screw-wed me up if you w-weren't here." he stutters out. I sigh and wince, feeling the sting of the cut. "My name is Eridan... Eridan Ampora. If w-we ev-ver meet again." he looks around, extending a hand to me. I wince and I look at him with an: Are-you-serious look.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that," I raise my eyebrows. "But I'm Thollux, Thollux Captor. If you ever annoy me, thalk me, tell **ANYONE **about me, or make fun of my lithp I _will_ find you and rip your tongue out, then feed it to fith. Got it?" I threaten, watching him intensity. He nods quickly and sneezes. I ignore it and start to leave. "Oh hey, Why don't you have a coat?" I ask, the question eating at my mind for a while now.

"I uh... I'm... My family... Poor." he finally gets out. I nod once and start walking away. The new song on my iPod was _Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons_.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the guy, Eridan, mutht have planned it." we argue and she eventually wins  
"Okay Tarrah, you win." I say, letting her go back to bed. I could hear my Step-monster yelling at my mom about how bad of a child I was. How I got blood on the carpet, how I stayed out at all hours of the night. I pull a pillow over my head until I hear the front door slam shut.  
Jumping up out of bed I grab my backpack, even though it was a Sunday and I walk to the back door. I just hoped I didn't see that boy again. He seemed like trouble waiting to happen. I pop my earphones in and start walking to the near by patch of woods. The music was blaring louder then I could ever, feeling the need to get away. From everything. After finding a good spot to sit down, leaning against a tree, I swing my bookbag around and grab a book I was reading. _Nevermore by James Patterson,_which already made me almost cry once. I scan over the pages, turning my iPod down and it got to more sad, depressing part. I make a small noise in the back of my throats, biting my tongue and tears swell up in eyes. I sniffle and close the book. Shaking my head, I put it away, rubbing my eyes.

"W-weird seein you here," a voice says, making me jump slightly. Sometimes I wish I had wings like Max or Fang so I could just fly away. I recognized the voice. It was _that_ kid. I turn towards him with a straight face.

"Are you following me?" I ask, taking out one of my earbuds to listen better.

"Uh... No I just like the w-woods," I can see him swallow.

"Oh, I'm thure." I mumble, starting to walk away.

"W-wait...!" he stutters, grabbing my arm. I jump a bit again.

"What the hell do you want athhole?" I ask, ripping my arm out of his grip. He glances at the little puffed up area where my bandage was. He frowns and looks away.

"Nothin..." he whispers, taking a step back. I raise an eyebrow. The mustard jacket I had on still wasn't cleaned from the night before. He cowers some but I just brush him off. I mumble a goodbye, walking deeper into the woods. I pause and listen to the sound of his footsteps, popping the other earphone back in. I couldn't tell if he was leaving or following me. I again brush it off, feeling the wind pick up. I scan through my iPod and select a sad song. _You'll never leave Harlan alive by Brad Paisley. _I see a tree low to the ground and hop up on the first branch, climbing up a bit. I unzip bag and grab a sketching pad, drawing a bird with black wings with red spots. I look down and see a flash of purple. He followed me.

"Yeth?" I ask, continuing to look down. I roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance. "I can hear you tho don't even try hiding," I growl, shifting on the branch I was currently sitting on. He peeks his head out from a tree. "What the hell ith it now. Don't you have a home?" I ask. _He's been following me like a lost puppy. _ I think to myself with a bit of a harsh thought afterwards. I take both of my earphones out, still being able to hear the new song, _Here come's goodbye by Rascal Flatts._He steps out and looks down.

"U-uh... Sol..." he starts and I make a face at the nickname. "Sorry to bother you but... uh...could I see the mark?" he asks, pointing to the bulge in my jacket. I sigh and finally nod. He smiles slightly and climbs into the tree with me. Taking off my jacket, I feels the breeze and shiver slightly. "Sorry...That w-was all my fault," he mumbles, running four cold fingers over my bandage and the small scab that stuck out of the wrap. I get goose bumps from the chill of his fingers and the wind combined.

"I taunted him," I whisper, backing up a bit from the cold. Of course it wasn't all his fault but... I didn't want him... Eridan to know that. "Look, I don't know why you're following me but it'th really weirding me out," I finally say after he strokes my white blood-stoppers. His cheeks turn a bit red but I pretend not to take notice.

"W-well I... I feel like I need to repay you in some w-way," he blushes a bit more and I shrug my jacket back on. I shake my head.

"You don't need to. I told you, if I didn't kick hith ath he would have got me. I would've been more thcrewed up thith," I admit, hugging my knees up to my chest. "You can leave now..." I add softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. My notepad falls and flips open to a picture of a bee. I blush slightly and reach down to grab the papers, only to touch his hand. I withdraw and let him hand me my drawings. I shove the pack into my bag and look at him, the blush gradually disappearing. We sit there for a few more minutes in silence before I stir up the conversation... or rather end it. "I gotta go now... Pleathe don't follow me." I frown, climbing down from the tree, swinging down and jumping to the ground.

"Bye Sol..." Eridan mumbles, still sitting in the tree. I tell myself not to say anything, nothing. It would only guarantee another meeting. Reluctantly I nod, looking back.

"Bye ED." I glance back as swiftly as I can only to see him smiling a bit.

* * *

AN: Please review so I know if you liked it or not. Also tell me if you want anything to happen, I'm open for idea. More chapters on the way. Oh, sorry for the crappy switching of dense, if I did. And if I confused you at all ;A;. Thanks for reading.


	2. A night of rain and comfort

I start walking silently only to hear footsteps after me. Okay. He was nice... No no... Eridan was nice. I had to start using his name more. But I told him not to follow me. I paused and waited for a few seconds. He ran straight into my back.

"A-Ah...! Sorry..." he stumbles backwards a bit. I roll my bi coloured eyes behind matching glasses. He looks down and I continue to walk. I hear thunder and stop in my tracks, looking at the sky, which was darkening. I shiver runs down my spine. _Shit! _ I think. I hated... _**HATED** _storms. Any kind made me freak out. I grit my teeth and press the shuffle button on my iPod. I can feel him peering over my shoulder, looking at all the songs I had on the device. Well... I was a hacker and all. I didn't flaunt it _though._ I shoved it into my pocket, locking it. I look at my watch. It was already almost noon. I gulp as a raindrop hits me. My pace quickens. Maybe _he _would get stuck in the storm and stay out at work. He as in my step-father. I start running toward my house, Eridan meeting my fast feet.

"W-where are w-we goin?" he asks. I growl at myself. I should've told him to scram when I had the chance. No the less I look at him, the rain starting to fall more densely now.

"Uhh... My house. If... My thtep-father ithn't there. But..." He wasn't going to just leave him out in the rain if his step-dad was home. "Well.. If he ith home, jutht be quiet okay? I glance at him, seeing a swift nod. Thunder cracks and I whimper slightly.  
Stupid to be afraid of storms. Not really. Behind ever fear is a story. Mine's short-ish. When I was younger, about 13, my step-father locked my out in the middle of a thunderstorm and I almost froze to death. It was only at 3:00 AM that my sister, Tarrah, got off her night shift and let me in the house. She about went off on him. About snapped his head off. He didn't ever yell at her. He never yelled at her. She could get him and his reputation ruined. As a 22 year old, she drank a tiny bit, enough to keep sober but enough to stop worrying for a night.

I burst in the back door, Tarrah there to meet me. And Eridan. She had two towels, wrapping me up in one and handing one to Eridan, looking at him.

"Eridan, Tarrah. Tarrah, Eridan." I mumble the meeting, giving her a small smile and run up to my room. I pause Eridan before we enter, slipping off my shoes and picking them up. Eridan does the same. I guess he didn't want to disrespect me or my house. I roll my eyes. I could feel garage open and swear a bit to myself. My computer was on still from forgetting to turn it off the night before, playing _ A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night._ I hum along quietly. I walk over and sit on my soft bed after removing my jacket. I could hear Tarrah telling _him _ I had a guest over and to stay out and away from my room.

I reach across my bed and grab a box of crackers. Taking a few I hold it out to Eridan, swinging it. He takes on and nibbles on it. I sigh and flop over, staring at the other boy, surveying him. Tall, shiny black hair, a weird blonde stripe in his hair, tall-ish, long fingers, knees shaking slightly, glasses falling down his nose, loose fitting clothing. I stop there. Though... Pretty purple eyes, perfect shaped nose, small fang like teeth in the front. He was underweight and looked starved, like he hasn't had anything to eat for days. He was savoring the cracker. I raise an eyebrow at him. Thunder rumbles through the sky and I whimper. He takes notice. I mean who wouldn't? I had my pillow over my head to make the sound go away. He cautiously touches my head.

His comforting head is ripped away when Tarrah rushes into my room, taking note to the wet clothing we still had on. She more of a mother to me than an older sister. I blink at her. She rips through my dresser, finding two sleep outfits for me... and Eridan. He blushes and shakes his head.

"If you remain in soaked clothing you'll get sick," she insists, shoving the clothing into his hand. I watch from under the pillow and she walks toward me. A small whimper escapes my throat and she sits down beside me. "Get up and get some clean, dry clothes on so you don't get your bed wet." she mostly whispers to me, putting a hand on my back. I nod and slowly get out of the bed. I turn away from Eridan, striping of my shirt. I was skinny, but not skin and bones. I could tell he saw my ribs as I pulled a blank black shirt on. I peel my jeans off, handing them to Tarrah and slip on the soft sweat pants. I turn to face him, the dry clothing still in his hands. With a small blush he taking off his purple shirt first. He was so skinny. Fragile, Frail... Vulnerable... he pulls on a blue-ish shirt on, it being very loose. I turn away as he takes off his drenched purple and indigo striped sweats and slides on my a pair of white, soft pants that I have no idea how I got them. He somewhat grimaces at the unmatching clothing. Tarrah takes the clothing and heads downstairs, throwing them in the dryer and starting it. I hear the fire click on the stove and smell her start making a dinner. She was the provider at the house, working and buying some of the food.

I was starting to think it was a good idea to bring him home. He would have a warm, cozy sleep. A good meal and maybe a fun time. And I had someone to be with during the storm, and maybe he would even comfort me.

"Hey," I suddenly say, startling him. "Wanna play minecraft or thomething?" I ask, a small smile on my face as he tilts his head.

"Uh... Sure..." he mumbles, walking over closer to me. I turn the console on and hand him the controller. I was smiling as soom as he tried to find out how to move. He finds that out and walks right into water. "U-uh..." he was a bit panicked when he couldn't find out how to get back to the surface. I place my hand on the top of his and press his thumb down on the A button. I can see him blush a bit more. We'd only met and I was actually getting along with this jackass from an alley way. Never thought I would hear myself think that. He gets back to land and I explain the controllers buttons up until he walks into my village. There was like ten houses, a huge hotel, and a few tiny stores. I see him stare in awe. I chuckle softly and hear Tarrah call for Dinner. Pressing the saved button, I hop up and usher him to follow, going downstairs to see my mom, step-dad and sister.

"Sollux," I hear a voice call. "Who is you're friend?" he asks.

"Uh... Dad, thith ith Eridan. Eridan thith ith my dad." I see Eridan out the corner of my eye wave slightly. "Mom thith ith Eridan, Eridan my mom. You already meet Tarrah." I mumble, pulling him along to sit beside me. Tarrah sits on the other side of me, handing everyone a plate. There was corn on the cob, steak, shrimp, and other delicious smelling foods. I stab a steak for Eridan and one for myself, then a bowlful of shrimp for the three of us to share.

"I heard you got in a fight last night. Mind telling me what it was about?" he asks, noticing the gauze wrap on my arm. I sigh softly.

"They were going to hurt me so I jutht thcared them off." I say, looking at my mom. "May we take this to my room?" I ask mainly to Tarrah, who nods. We head back upstairs, a smaller bowl of shrimp to leave her with some. I start digging in right away but Eridan just looks at the food, poking at the steak. I narrow my eyes, reaching over and cutting a small piece off. I shove it in his mouth before he can protest. His face brightens and he chews it slowly before swallowing. A small glint in his eyes showed he liked the food.

"Go ahead. It's already dead," I encourage. He sighs and picks up a shrimp, slowly nibbling on it. I watch him. He gets another, and another and another. Then starts gnawing on his steak. I smile softly. I finish before him, saving him more shrimp. "My sister must have got a raise, or something big happened." I mumble, stealing a shrimp out of his head. It was already 4:00 PM. Thunder cracks suddenly and I jump, a small shriek hidden inside my throat. He jumps at the sound and drops a shrimp on his plate. "Sorry..." I blush, embarrassed. We finish the food and I take the food back down, running into my step-father.

"What the hell do you think yer doing?" he asks, clearly drunk.

"I have a life you know." I talk back. He shoves me into the wall, twisting an arm painfully behind my back. I growl and take it. He outweighed me but at least ninety pounds, and was much more stronger. He holds a hand to throat.

"I neva said you could have anyone over ya little brat." he growls back, beginning to choke me. I kick back, hitting where no man should be and he releases me. I run up to my room, locking the door.

When I get in Eridan looks at me with a; _Where have ya been? _Look and I smile tightly.

"Just had a little run in," I explain. He shrugs it off. I sit down, beside him this time. I was tired. Very very tired... and sleep deprived.

I set my hand down and it skims over his, a small blush on mine and his face. I hand him the controller and hug my knees to my chest, hoping the rest of the day would be uneventful.

* * *

AU: So yeah. I'm going to upated on Sundays, Wensdays, and maybe some other days. Or if I have time at the end of my busy days. I just thought that Sollux would be afraid of thunder storms and a bit cute to have Eridan there to comfort him. I finished my book, Nevermore, without crying. It was good, and I really think some of you guys should read the Maximum Ride books. Not that I want to push you into reading them, It's just that they're really good book c:. Thanks for reading, and Review so I can see what you think. Eridan and Sollux belong to Andrew Hussie, the song(s) used have there artist's name by them and the plot belongs to me. Thanks for reading~


	3. I can't keep calm

"Get away from her! Learn to protect yourself, the world outside is dangerous."

AN: Warning: Extra swearing, Abuse, Slight fluff. I will post warnings as they come.

Wrong. That was the only thing I could say to thought of having an actual calm night. _He _walks in, throwing a beer bottle at my head.

"How come you can't hawe a girlfriend? You have to have thissssss boyy here?" he asks suddenly. I glower at him, pushing Eridan out of the way before he could run in my room and pin me against the wall. Which he does. I was quickly against the cooled wall. One hand on my throat and the other holding my hands above my head. One huge foot on my small ones. I tilt my head down to the best of my ability and bite him. He shriek, which I think woke Tarrah up. She rushes in and starts yelling at him. I thought she was a gentle, non-swearer.

"Get the hell off of him right the fuck now. Before I get your ass hauled off to the slammer. You're a fucking disgrace to every living thing!" she yells at the top of her lungs. His eyes widen and he lets me down. Tarrah runs over to me, glaring at _him_. I hold my neck were his sweaty palms were grasping. She makes me take them off, inspecting my neck. Eridan walks over, his eyes a bit wide.

"Uh…" he whispers, taking my one hand in his. I tell Tarrah that I'm fine a billion times before she actually leaves. A blush sprouts on Eridan cheeks when I look down to see him still holding my hand. In the more then friends way. We walk over to the bed, leaving the broken up bottle sit. As soon as I take a seat he quickly lets go of my hand. The blush grew. I yawn and tell him to stand up. He does, and I slide under the blankets, watching him and he sits on the ground. Narrowing my eyes I tap his shoulder, making him jump.

"What _are _you doing?" I ask, seeing his head turn my way. He looks away. "Well? Are you going to thleep on the floor or thomething?" I continue, a small laugh escaping my voice box. "Get you're ath up here, after you turn the light off."

I move to the inside, awaiting him to crawl on the bed with me. I know it's a little weird but… He can't sleep on glass shards. He timidly gets on the bed, slowly getting under the blankets. I smile slightly, as soon as he gets under, I snuggle up to him, not like with my body all over his, but my body tucked into his. It was nice. The thunder rumples and I feel his hand press my body. I accept the gesture, clinging to it. Not every day I get to have someone hold me like this, and comfort me. It gave me a piece of mind, serenity. My computer was still playing music, _Just to get high by Nickleback. _ The warmth of a hand and the soothing music slowly lulled me to sleep, tucked into this boy who I had just meets body. A small smile played on my lips in my sleep. I was actually content for once.

* * *

I'm awakened by my door slamming open. It seemed I curled up and snuggled closer to Eridan in our sleep. It was_ him_. Shooting up in bed I look at him.

"What do you want?" I ask in a bit of a bitter tone. The computer had powered off during the night and the storm had stopped. Eridan opens one eye, his glasses still on, and mumbles some jumble of letters, closing his eyes again. 'Daddy's' eyes were angry, and sad. Glancing at the clock I take note it was only 4 in the morning.

"You're mother…." He mumbles, making me sit up straight. "She's gone." He finishes. My eyes widen. She was never gone. I untangle myself from Eridan and get up, walking to the door. I duck under his arm, which was propped against the door. I had to check to see if he wasn't just lying. Walking to my mother's room I inspect it thoroughly. My surprised eyes calm down.

"What did you do to her to make her leave?" I question him, seeing his empty bottle of whiskey bottle on the night stand. There was another bottle, smashed with shattered pieces everywhere. I grit my teeth. The fucker had the guts to scare my birth mom out of her own house. That piece of shit. I glare at him… Three... two… one… I punch him square in the face. He looks at me in utter shock. Angered, I land a kick on his chest, losing my temper. I feel a hand on my shoulder, telling me to stop. It was Eridan. I'd forgot about him in my rampage. So my step dad lied on the floor, holding his chest. Tarrah walks in and gasps, looking at me. I sigh softly. He was the reason my mom was like she was and now she was gone… I hope she's okay. I pray she's okay. Eridan mumbles something and drapes his arms around me.

"I…I'm… Sorry." he adds to the mumbles. I'm shaking now, anger and depression flowing through my veins. I was… I felt comforted. I didn't feel like punching anything anymore. I sigh once more and walk to my room with Eridan. I didn't believe I could feel such a feeling for… Guy I just met. He wasn't a stranger but… He had somehow earned a bit of my trust. Being as I wasn't one to go right back to sleep after such an event, I tell him he can crawl back in my bed while I play Xbox. He does find his way to my bed but he doesn't go to sleep either. He watches me. I can feel his eyes on my back, glancing from the TV back to me. I run a hand through my hair and start playing, people sending me invites for a live party or to play with them but I tell them all that I wasn't in the mood to talk or play on someone else's world. Mine was way better anyway. Even if I was a hacker, I didn't MOD my minecraft. I don't think I could without feeling a pinch of guilt. After milling around my village and killing some cows and what not, it turns to night and I start heading toward my tower, the tallest thing I've ever made. It had stairs up to the top and looked like a castle. I used it to spot enemies and shot them with a bow. After a while I yawn, glancing over my shoulder to see Eridan was still up. The clock reveals that it's already 5:40 AM. Saving the game, I click my console off and leave the TV on, only for Eridan to find my invisible remote, named so because I can never find it, and clicks it off. I yawn again and settle down in my bed, curling up in a small ball, waiting to see what today was going to bring. It was Sunday; Damned school had to come so fast didn't it? Hopefully I'm not sick or anything. Absentmindedly I snuggle up to Eridan, not even feeling it when he takes one of my hands in his, holding it tightly. A small blush appears on my cheeks, as it does his. I feel lips on the top of my head as I drift off to sleep, thinking of how soft they were. The warmth in the bed and the same soft music playing from my computer put me to sleep, for maybe the first time in my life feeling safe and completely worry free.

* * *

Schoolwork, Schoolwork, Schoolwork, New iPod, Stress, Sisters wedding, Annoying twin wanting new songs on her iPod... I feel guilty for not updating sooner. I hope you don't hate me... :c. I'll try to be on time more. Thanks for reading and please leave a review for a request, or to tell me what you think. -heart-


	4. Snogging and Cuddling

AU: There will be kissing~ Thanks for reading and favoring and reviewing -Heart- I hope you like and please review to tell me what you think. Nothing belongs to me but Tarrah and the plot. -heart-

* * *

I wake at the break of dawn, not much sleep between the last time my eyes opened. I shuffle around slightly, only to be pulled closer to a warm body and snuggled like a girl. A small blush makes its appearance on my cheeks and I snuggle back. I wouldn't mind more sleep. I never would. He mumbles something, burying his nose into my hair. This felt so… _right. _I feel his legs on mine, his arms wrapped around me. I didn't even notice the door open and the girl quietly walking in taking all the dirty dishes and clothing out. Not the smile she flashes when she sees us two wrapped up in each other. The closing of the door must have wakened Eridan because as soon as it closed he opens his eyes and looks at my, a small _Mmm..?_ Sound was uttered out then a hard blush that I could feel on my head and a rolling away… onto the floor. I make an _ugh... _ sound and roll up in the blankets. I guess he thought I was still asleep because he got off the floor and looks at me, somewhat embarrassed that I was still 'sleeping' and he feel out of the bed.

"Sorry..." he mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he settles back down, pulling me close again. He actually starts spooning me, his hands reaching down under the blankets to hold my hands. I blush, feeling his nose in my hair again. I flip over so I'm facing him. He looks at me. My eyes were open.

"Oh…. Oh oh shit…" he mumbles, his eyes widening. "I uh… I didn't know-w you w-were aw-wake…" he blushes hard, releasing my hands. I have a tired face, my eyes drooping a bit.

"It'th alright… I wath quite cozy." I admit making him blush even harder. I grab one of his hands, lacing our fingers together. "Thankth." I say gratefully and stretch. I tilt my head up, touching our noses together. We were close enough to kiss, but then I roll away, yawning. "I think you thould thay over again." I say with a smile on my face. Stretching again, I sit up, and roll over top of Eridan, setting my feet on the ground. I stand up and he follows, watching me walk over to my computer and start it up. He continues to watch me as I walk around my room. I set some things up on shelves; put some clean clothing away and clean most of my room in like .5 seconds. Then I grab my backpack and get my book out. Settling back down on my bed I start to read, turning the pages and gasping, smiling and other expressions while reading the last of my favorite series. He watches it all. Down to the last page. I believe that was the fastest I've ever read a book. I can feel him watch me but I don't stop.

"You… You know-w you look pretty cute w-when you make those kind of faces." he chimes in, making me blush. I look at him then look away again.

"Yeah right…" I grumble, hearing him walk closer. I look up and drop my book when I feel a part of lips on mine. My eyes widen and I feel his tongue go over my bottom lip. I blush hard but finally close my eyes, opening my mouth in the slightest. His tongue slips into my mouth and explores, making a noise erupt from my throat. I pull away, not sure if I liked the invasion or not. This was new to me. Way new.

"Uh…. Uh. Shit…. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just… Take my leave now-w." he mumbles out, embarrassed and surprised himself. I look at him.

"No." I say softly, standing up and taking his… my sleeve on his body and turn him back toward my, crashing my lips on his. He was surprised I could tell by the way he tensed up. I open my mouth for him and he takes the invitation. I feel his warm tongue in my mouth and I blush harder. I swear my face is beat red. Or crimson like my one eye.

"E-Eridan." I mostly moan out. We back up, falling onto the bed. I don't want this to go too far. I close my eyes but pull away from him. Of course snuggling felt right. Because at that moment in my life I realized. I fell in love with a stranger. Who was wearing my clothing, in my house and taking over my mouth. He looks at me, confused.

"So…" he laughs nervously. "So can us… Date?" he finally asks, blushing. I shrug, hugging a pillow.

"Thure… I gueth." He takes my hand and we stand up, the music on my computer was a slow Nickleback song 'Gotta be somebody for me out there." I mumble the words softly. He leans to me and whispers to me, telling me;

"This is our song." I smile softly and feel him smile as well. This was a good feeling. I felt loved for the second time, because of course I knew Tarrah loved me as much if not more than the boy in front of my did. But I... I can't help thinking how it was that we met. His hands go to my waist as we sway to the music. It was weird to feel this for the first time in my sixteen years in my life. I tiptoe to his taller body and plant a kiss on his lips, a small playful one. He kisses back. The song goes off and we stop the 'dancing' we were attempting to do. I hear a call from downstairs calling us to eat breakfast. I could smell the eggs and sausage. It was one of Tarrah's favorite meals to cook for me because I could be a lot. There were to plates, dippy eggs for the both of us.

"I called the cops." She states bluntly. It was about my dad. And my mom was in the hospital. So maybe my life would lighten up a bit. I have a boyfriend, a good cook and provider. Tarrah was the best big sister anyone would ever ask for. She even took the day for so she could supervise us. Like we were little kids. I sit downs, making a sound that told Tarrah the food looks wonderful. She flashes me a smile and sets down a plate of toast. I take a piece and dip in my egg yolk, biting the soggy end off. Eridan looks at me like I was crazy for mixing the two. I dip it in again and hold it out to him. He eyes it, the takes a bit and seems to enjoy it. I finish eating and walk over to Tarrah, giving her a small hug. Eridan follows, walking back up to my room. I lay down on the bed, watching Eridan. He walks over and joins me, cuddling me. We lay there and hold hands. Like boyfriend and girlfriend, occasionally kissing. Three words escape his mouth and take me by some surprise. 'I love you.' I look at him. I didn't know if I was ready to say them back. But they finally come.

"I love you too." he kisses my forehead, making a small blush appear on my cheeks. Touching our noses together and squeezes my hands softly. Purple… It's such a pretty colour. I think I could stay like this forever. Maybe. But this feeling. This thing called _love. _It was so weird. But it's not like I wanted to be alone forever. I was happy and maybe even safe. It was already nine o

Clock AM and I… We're still snuggling in the bed, like true lovers.

"You're a good kisser." He mumbles, claiming my lips as his again. I blush and close my eyes. When we break I shake my head.

"That was the firtht time I've ever kithed thomeone." I say and he looks at me like it was a lie. Like he was confirming the statement he captures them again, making my face turn a whole different shade of red. I never even pictured myself with another teen boy, let alone anyone. I didn't think anyone would look beyond my bipolar exterior and find my soft, normal interior. By this man, this guy I met in an alleyway, this _Eridan _took my heart and locked it away for his own. _Linkin Park_ starts playing _Leave out all the rest._ A song that describes the inner me. My eyes drift closed and I let him take over my mouth, battling for dominance for a few moments but then relaxing and letting him taste me. Eridan Ampora somehow made my Bipolar stay at bay, keeping me calm enough to have me pinned out on the bed and not even question it but I don't think he was going to be doing that, anytime soon at least. I felt like a normal teen except I was gay and didn't have a girl having a make-out session with me. It was a dominate, powerful, loving, caring, mainly drama free, stronger male. Maybe this is what was going for us from the beginning. He moves, shifting so he was over me. My blush deepens but I let it be, almost ready to push him away if he was going to take it further. He didn't. Just put his hands on either side of my head and kissed me more deeply. I make a small moan in the back of my throat and he pulls out of the kiss, seemingly satisfied by the noise. I rise up in one elbow, looking at him. He presses his lips to my forehead, a chaste kiss. This had to be one of the most amazing positions I've ever been in.

* * *

AU: Hi. This was rather… cute if you ask me, but if you don't agree tell me. Even if you agree, knowing that would encourage me to type more~ (^_^) Review (^_^) Thanks to all the favorites, followers, reviews, views. Thanks for everything: 3. I'll try to type these up faster but I have project and stuff to do and print and my printer at my house is all out of ink. So I have to go to the public library and print things, thus wasting my typing type. _Witch and Wizard graphic novel #2 _is out if you need anything other than my awesome story. I'm also a high player of minecraft, building and mining all day. Getting to the point; Review and tell me if I did good or bad with the kissing scenes and any criticism is loved. Thanks for reading~~ (Luv you all –heart.-)


	5. Bringing up the past

AU: -heart heart heart- Thank you all for favoriting and reviewing and following~ that means a lot to me! I'm a little stressed, Spanish project, Science tests. Blah, just work. I also had the worse dream the other night and I can't stop thinking about it. Sorry for the mega late update, I hope you all still love me. Hah but that won't keep me from typing. I just love all encouragement and everything. Oh, hints of AradiaxSollux.

* * *

"It doesn't seem like that…." he mumbles, nuzzling my neck. I blush at this too, not sure how to handle this. The feelings rushed to my head and I suddenly wanted more. Not too much more, just more affection. I grab his shirt and pull him back into a kiss, hard and passionate. I shiver when I feel his cold hands touch the skin under my shirt and break the kiss. I look at him, noticing a bit of fear in his eyes at the thought of doing something wrong. I nod him to go on, closing my eyes when his hands reached a sensitive spot. I arch my back off the bed some, my face matching my crimson eye. He starts peeling my shirt off but stops half way. Shaking his head he looks up at me, a dark blush of his own on his face.

"I… Sorry Sol, I can't go through w-with this… yet." He mumbles, lowering my shirt. I was a bit thankful, not sure I was ready either. He crawls up some, lying on his side. One hand of his goes up to stroke my hair and the other wraps around his own head as a pillow.

"I love you." I mumble and he agrees.

"I lov-ve you too." God, thinking about it now, it stutter was kind of sexy. I'm pretty sure he thought my lisp was sexy too by the way he kept telling me to say 'Sassafras' and my name and other things with the letter S in it.

"One more time?" he asks and I say, but say the word again.

"Thathafrath. Happy?" I ask, sticking my tongue out slightly. I lean up to his ear and suck on the bottom softly. He blushes at this and pushes me away slightly. I let my head fall down, only for a pair of lips to find their way to the overly sensitive skin. As they suck I make a few tiny moans but most of them coming out as squeaks. "Thop! Thop!" I will out, a small smile on my face. He finally does, after reaching down to my collarbone. He had sharp teeth apparently because when I looked down I saw a tiny, tiny trail of blood going down my neck. He quickly licks it up, a sorry look in his eyes. I smile a bit more and cup his face, bringing it closer to mine, our lips locking for a few moments.

This is something my sister would call 'Sugarpops.' Quicker kisses then a make out scène but longer then a just 'sugar' or a chaste kiss. We touch our noses together, Eridan climbing on top of me again. I look away in dissatisfaction. As much as I wanted to… Do it. I just wasn't ready to fully commit to it. He leans down and kisses my chin, humming softly.

"I understand." he mumbles, resting his forehead on mine. Good.

"Thank you." I whisper, sliding my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. I hum his name, nuzzling his neck when he was close enough. His arms and legs give out and he safes himself, turning us on our sides when he was just about to fall on me. I start to vent right then and there.

"I so glad you could befriend me and become what you have for me," I refused the word boyfriend in the sentence. "I mean. My life was practically a living hell before you showed up and turned it around. My mom left, but my dad was finally thrown in jail. My sister was more of herself, but has to work more. And I finally got someone I can rely on~." He smiles at the last one.

"I'm glad I met you too, not under the circumstances that we met under, but I think I'm blessed that I have you. I have a few secrets too. I actually don't have parents, the only family member I have is a no good brother. Saying his name makes me sick…" he explains, kissing my forehead. "I… I would understand if you don't want me here anymore after I tell you this. But. I have… I have watched you from afar for a while now…" I blush hard and look away from him.

"When?" I ask, wanting to make sure it wasn't when I was at home for anything.

"At… At school. And when you walk home. I just couldn't believe how pretty you were. And at first I w-wondered w-why you couldn't be mine. Then. Then I saw-w you w-were _her. _She w-was so pretty, so smart, so _deserv-ving _of you. That's w-when I knew-w I couldn't hav-ve you. You needed someone w-would could be there all the time and lov-ve you and…." I cut him off with a ragged breath. I knew who he was talking about and I hadn't her of anyone speak about her since that day. She was caught in a drive back, shot in the neck and died on impact to the ground. When I got to the scene I could hardly recognize her with her beautiful shiny auburn hair all matted and blood crusted. A shudder runs through me at he thought and Eridan pulls me closer. I sniffle, feeling a hot tear escape my eye. Aradia. She was so… She was my girlfriend for two years. The bastards that killed her never got caught. I choke back the rest of the tears, balling my hands up in fists in Eridan's shirt. I bet he feels guilty. "I…I'm sorry… God I'm an idiot." He sighs, and attempts to stand up but I pull him closer.

"It's… Okay. I already told you I love you tho…" I mumble, pulling him into a kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth almost forcing, tasting him for once. He tasted a bit bitter at first… Like… Smoke. He must be a smoker. Then he tasted like candy. He had a sweet tooth. I bite his tongue softly, breaking the kiss. "I can't take that back now, can I?" I nuzzle him with my nose. Of course I missed Aradia, but this was better now, she was gone and I can't live on her memory forever. Eridan frowns, bundling me up and drawling me into his chest. Yup, totally guilty.

"I lov-ve you too." He whispers into my hair.

* * *

And that is Chapter 5. I stayed up til 2:40 AM Monday, I don't have school, with my friend, watching TV, just to type this. So please please love me for this! I'm sorry for the anti update, I went to a concert saturday night, Brad Paisley. The opening was Scotty McCreery, The Band Perry, then the most loud, amazing, exciting Brad! It was amazing. I'm still so sorry for not updating. I've been have tempted to type up this weird dream I've had about something like Sburb but with a whole bunch of kids with all age differences. Well I love you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and bearing with me til I post this -heart.- Yeah and sorry it's super short -_-'


End file.
